Silence Amongst Gentleman
by Cuccino2002
Summary: Written for the Quiddich Fanfic Competition, week 13. What began as mere outings amongst colleagues in their secret gentleman's society, in which The Boy Who Lived found an odd kindred soul in Draco Malfoy evolved into something much more ... something more promising. Slash. Draco and Harry.


**Written for the Quiddich Fanfic Competition, the last bloody week! Week 13.**

**SEEKER: Love. Draco + Harry.**

**A/N:** Subbing for the Wigtown Seeker. Be nice! While I can't claim it my first fan fic anymore – the party line remains if it sucks, blame ladyfun for twisting my arm!

**Summary:** Written for the Quiddich Fanfic Competition, week 13. What began as mere outings amongst colleagues in their secret gentleman's society, in which The Boy Who Lived found an odd kindred soul in Draco Malfoy evolved into something much more ... something more promising. Slash. Draco and Harry.

+++000+++

If he were to be honest with himself, and generally he was these days, he would have to admit Tuesday evenings were the highlight of his week.

Tuesdays were the sole respite from the aggro of his monotonous life; the break in the drudgery of the world of the Boy Who Lived whose life had suddenly become the Man Who Survives.

Barely.

Really, it wasn't anything anyone else wasn't dealing with; diapers, a dual career marriage, a monotonous desk job at the Ministry, aging, a deteriorating sex life, nosey and very loud in-laws ... but the latter, well, he knew what he was getting himself into by marrying Ginerva Weasley. They had tons of money these days; as it turns out, Harry was rather rich, and the windfall that fell on the Golden Trio when the dust settled was nothing more than obscene.

Plus, Ginny had her fair share of Gallons, as the star chaser of the Harpies; nonetheless, he would never say it out loud, but it felt a little emasculating to him to be married to England's national athletic treasure. Had he not whipped Voldemort, he was sure he'd be inundated with ball-less wonder commentary.

As with many things in his life, he kept his feeling to himself.

He was tired of saving the world, and had fallen into a job as Auror just because he was an Order of Merlin recipient; truthfully, he found the job distasteful. He wouldn't mind being the one to play a child's game as an adult, but he never voiced it out loud. Instead, he did what was expected of him since the day he was tattooed as a baby.

He rubbed his scar, as he headed to the magically obscured front of the exclusive wizarding hall. It was as though a man dying of thirst had a full cold glass of water when his eyes landed on the front of the _Viris Inscribitur_ Grand Lodge; and he smiled broadly, as he said the secret incantation that allowed him access.

+++000+++

"Potty, you're late!" Guffawed Cedric Diggory's older brother, as he sacked him on the back and did the secret handshake. "Have your fire whiskey right here, mate!"

Viktor Krum also arrived, shortly thereafter, with another shot of whiskey, in hand, for Harry.

Kingsley was next with a brew that looked like one of Snape's potions gone awry. "Drink up, Brother Potter!"

He eyed it warily. "Are you sure it is meant for human consumption and not to grease the toilets?" He asked, suspiciously.

A familiar voice was heard behind him, chuckling. "Not the toilets...but it _will_ make you grow a fine set of tits, Potter!"

Harry turned around, ignoring the clenching in his stomach and the sudden dryness in his throat. "Malfoy. I was wondering who they would get to clean up my vomit after I drank this...good to know you're here, then!" He said, as he downed the drink with the foolhardy bravery of his past Gryffindor life.

He immediately sputtered, coughing, uncertain if he had burns on his throat.

Opening his eyes cautiously, twenty three gentlemen in the sect of the Inscribiturs, local chapter #2035, welcomed their new brothers, Brother Draco Malfoy, Esquire and Brother Harry Potter.

+++000+++

"Thank God its Tuesday, aye mate?"Chuckled Draco, sitting next to Harry as they puffed an enchanted Havana together.

"I ... I think I lost my scrotum this weekend. Not just the balls, the actual sac, as well!" Huffed The Boy Who Lived.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Really?" He arched his eyes. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a galleon, throwing it on the table between them in the sitting parlor. "I'll see your ball sac removal, and I'll raise you one...I had to hold Astoria's feet still, while the house elves painted her toenails!"

"What, they couldn't hold her feet?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Apparantely, House Elves are to lowly to actually touch her skin."

Harry grinned. "What, its not like you had your brief to prepare for your case, yesterday, or anything. Toes take priority! Get yourself sorted!" He grinned. He dipped down into his pocket and tossed two galleons on the table.

"Okay, so I'll see your henpecked one, and I'll raise you one." He threw the two galleons on the table, dramatically. "So, I had front row tickets given to me by a grateful citizen to the Puddemere versus Wigtown match for Sunday, right?"

"Oh, no!" Groaned Draco.

"Oh, yes! I had to forfit the tickets to help Gin and Hermione stuff baby shower invites and load up the owls."

"Damn shame! It was a great match..."

Harry just scowled at him.

Draco continued. "...s_o I heard._ I, myself, also couldn't attend." He threw three galleons on the table. "So, I'll raise your two and see you. So, what then happened.."

And so it went, on and on into the wee hours of the morning, with the pile getting larger and larger, and the two brothers getting drunker and drunker. By two am that morning, they were wearing each others ties without shirts, and boisterously singing the Drumstrang Fight Song, for some reason, with Brother Viktor and Brother Petre, and another wizard who had graduated from Drumstrang a solid two decades prior to Viktor.

They decided they were too drunk to floo, or apparate, so they opted to walk since they were both reasonably close. When they came to their intersection, Draco looked towards his street with a scowl.

"Next Tuesday, then?" He said, with a sigh.

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry replied, and turned towards his own street as well.

+++000+++

"When was the last time you had sex? Honest to God sex, that wasn't done for the purpose of procreation?" Harry asked his newfound bestie, several Tuesdays later.

Draco nearly chocked on his fire whiskey. "Fuck, that's a good one!" He wiped his mouth.

_His lips are really...full. Almost ripe, actually. _ Harry thought to himself. He shook his head wondering where** that t**hought came from.

Draco had a michevious look on his face. "And, it also needs quantification. Cause, you know, if you're talking about sex with myself, well...the answer is, right before I met you to come over here!" He chuckled. "If you're talking about with my wife, I would say...hmm."

He cocked his head, thoughtfully. "I guess on my anniversary, really."

Harry nearly spit out his drink. He looked at Draco as though he had a penis growing from his forehead. "Your anniversary? That was like, I dunno, ten months ago?"

"Totally forgettable. Not worth mentioning." Groused Draco.

Harry cocked his head. "Geez, isn't that python of yours starving to death, Malfoy?"

He was of course referencing Draco's abnormally large member, that was often proudly displayed for his fellow brethren at the spa in the Grand Lodge. He looked up meaningfully towards the second floor. Tilting his head towards the staircase, Harry commented, "Y'know, I've never seen you heading upstairs to visit with a "companion," however."

Harry was of course referring to the additional perk that came with induction to the club and that was the bevy of beautiful prostitutes that were available, free of charge, to club members. You just had to pick a girl (or boy) and find an open time in one one of the many rooms in the upstairs quarters.

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Nahh, I'm not really into that, mate." He said, cryptically. I'm fine down here."

Harry tried to suppress his grin, unsure of why he was so pleased about that reply.

+++000+++

They were taking advantage of the vacant spa time, the two of them compleely alone, the remainder of the Lodge occupied elsewhere. "God, it was painful, it was so bad!" Draco said, providing commentary to his retelling of his disastrous armerous adventures with his wife the night prior. Harry was laughing so hard he was practically crying.

They were enjoying a good sauna soak, just the two of them, as the remainder of the lodge was partaking in the surprise treat of a new haren of "companions" from Belgum, "allegidly," selected all to have their virginal state all eradicated by the fine men of Grand Lodge #2257. Harry had little involvement with they se fiends

"Let me show you, Potter, and we'll see if you're still laughing!"

Wihout adou, he commeced to tugging an don Potter appendage, grabbing his penis hard.

"Fuck!" Said Harry, at the unexpected intention. Draco grabbed his skin roughly, and tugged on Harry's foresdin like it was no big hdeal. "Um...mmm. If this isn't good, well, then what do you like, Malfoy?" Harry said, turing to will himself from his impending stomach coil, that if memory served him, indicated he was close to shooting his load!

"That's easy! Something more like...this." He said, as his movements gracefully changed, into a smooth continuous movement.

Harry closed his eyes.

Damn, he was good! Really, really good...at that. He opened his eyes, to note Draco was looking at him, hungrily.

"I...I'm gonna unload...um, Malfoy! Perhaps you should..you know, cease and decist? I have a great understanding of what you meant, now!" Groaned Harry , wishing anything BUT Mafoy to stop his ministrations. Harry eventually came, Draco kept jerking him off, and the two just looked at each other, neutrally.

Harry broke the silence. "I wonder, would you have had a better go of it, if ..." Harry flushed, slightly. "..if...if she had put her mouth on you, Malfoy."

Harry could see his Slytherin python announcing itself between Draco's legs. "Fuck!" Hissed Draco, moving to unbutton his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. "I don't know...how would she do it?"

Harry kneeled down before Draco, as though worshipping him like priceless art, and proceeded to demonstrate. Draco would later agree, three times later that that would have been a far superior option on her behalf. After the compelling research was generated, of course.

Tuesdays became sacred between the two men.

And, of note, the same thing occurred in the spa between the two men just a week ago, when the Grand Headmaster of the Lodge brought in Serbian Veela, needing to be consoled at the lost of their respective mates. Beautiful as they were, the two men just had a really strong desire to finish their extended discussion about what their wives did or didn't do and what could be improved.

Just fact-finding, really.

_+++ooo+++_

Two men came down from the second floor, deciding they needed to shower off the sex and sweat from their body before going home to their respective wife smelling like Servibian Veela on their privates; but he stopped his companion from entering the sauna when he peeked through the room.

"Vat is dat?" Hissed Viktor. He watched, his eyes wide, at the sight of Draco and Harry engaging in primal activity, with Draco on top, clearly in ecstasy yelling lewd and obscene things at the top of his lungs. The blonde was gripping the Gryffindor underneath himself, tightly, as he contented to "demonstrate."

Harry groaned salaciously.

Outside the room, the two intruders stared, taking it all in. Viktor turned to his fellow brother, with a shit eating grin, as he held out his hand.

"Vat?" Petre said, confused.

"Pay up, sucker!" Viktor grinned. "You owe me $100 bucks. I was right!" The former Drumstrang students crept up to the small port hole window of the door and peered in, fully enjoying the show.


End file.
